A Shadow of Green
by midnightsolitaire
Summary: People see her as nothing more than a hard-faced, pug-nosed, highly insulting Slytherin bitch. And they might be right, except that there is still so much more to Pansy Parkinson than just being a shadow in the background, at least, when it comes to one Draco Malfoy. Draco/Pansy, set in their seven years at Hogwarts, and onwards. Pansy's POV in general.


New Harry Potter fanfiction! And it's Draco/Pansy this time :)) I dunno why, but I luurrvvee this couple! Too bad Rowling hates Pansy.

As much as I love Draco Malfoy and Tom Felton, both are not mine. Draco belongs to Pansy, at least in my world.

* * *

_Pansy Parkinson can put up with anything… For as long as _he_ looks only at her._

**For As Long As…  
**_by midnightsolitaire_

**Year I**

Between them, Pansy had noticed him first. He was already quite the good-looking new student then, even for an eleven-year-old, with that sleek white-blond hair carefully adorning his fine, pointed features along with that smug expression and air of arrogant confidence he so obviously and naturally imposes on everyone. But looks aside, for she never paid _more_ attention to that compared to the _other_ one, and of course, not being quite a looker herself, what piqued her childish but trained curiosity was his name, particularly his last name. She was a witch born from generations of purebloods, and the bearings of the Malfoy name was such that no wizard or witch such as herself wouldn't know how far the name goes back in histories. Quite young as she was, she was already raised in prejudice to those who, according to her mother and father and their friends who came from old wizarding pureblood families, weren't worthy enough of their magical abilities. From the moment she had grasped a concept or two of what she essentially was, she had lived life in all the ways a noble and respected daughter in a pureblood family is expected to live it. Growing up in the presence of her own kind, playing with the other children of the same blood status as hers; she never really knew much about the other world. Not that she needed to know, after all – seeing as how she was brought up and the environment she grew up in – _they_ were the only ones who mattered.

And that was why she didn't need herself thinking twice about going over and seating herself beside the Malfoy boy in the Slytherin table once the Sorting Hat was finished with her. He wasn't looking at her at first; his attention, along with the others, was fixed on the Sorting Ceremony still ongoing at the end of the Great Hall, near the staff table, wherein the one currently being sorted was Harry Potter, or The-Boy-Who-Lived, as what he's more popularly known as. In the midst of the momentary distraction from curious students and teachers alike, Pansy chose to observe the boy beside her, who seemed to dislike the attention Potter was receiving, if that slight twitching of his mouth were any indication, or it could be that he just disliked the other new boy itself. If that was true, she wouldn't have minded. Harry Potter didn't seem to be any more special than the rest of them seemed to be, at least according to how she perceived some of them. Of course she had tried to assess him earlier; like the others, she was curious about the boy who managed to defeat the powers of the Dark Lord, but she wasn't ogling at him like some naïve Muggle going crazy over a pathetic excuse of their own silly magic tricks – or so she heard from a playmate who used to live in a Muggle village – as what the rest of the school seemed to be doing down on the edges of their seats. To her, he appeared to be just another nervous student who had a scar on his forehead that served for him to become a legend, nothing too extraordinary. And most importantly, she's a Slytherin and Potter's a Gryffindor. Put simply, their houses were meant to loathe each other.

But all she cared about at that moment was the blond-haired boy beside her, and she was thrilled to be in the same house as him. Once the Sorting was over and the lavish feast was laid out in front of them, she thought it was her chance to finally acquaint herself to him. "It's quite amazing here, isn't it? My parents had taken me to a lot of parties and gatherings before. But I never experienced something _this_ grand."

The boy had looked up from his plate to gaze at her, and that had been the very first time that Pansy had seen his eyes; they were a startling shade of grey, not too light, but not too dark either, just exact to leave an impression of beauty to the one who lays eyes on them. And for one moment there, she had actually thought, as opposed to normal notions about the Malfoys… his eyes were unnaturally warm.

He gave a slight shrug and with a tone of haughtiness said, "I know some place that's much better than this," he nodded at their table and towards the ceiling that was bewitched to make it look like a star-filled night sky. "Well, I haven't actually seen it, but a cousin of mine who is studying in Durmstrang told me. Their castle is located in the glaciers, in the middle of the sea. 'Course, their school can not be seen by us outsiders – " He shoved a forkful of sausages into his mouth, and went on with reproducing the story he had heard from his cousin about Durmstrang, and how his father had wanted him to study there instead of Hogwarts. Even as the main dishes vanished only to be replaced by the desserts, they continued their conversation along with the other Slytherins. Pansy listened attentively and smiled throughout the chatter of the group, all the while marveling and smirking to herself for managing to get close to the one boy whose attention she wanted the most, and by some good luck, she wasn't denied of. Even as the conversation whirled around the table in loud, excited voices, he would turn to her direction every once in a while, and as early as their first day at Hogwarts, it was apparent that they already shared some secret looks and snickers. And Pansy couldn't be any more pleased with herself.

"Oh by the way, we've been talking here for _hours_ and I haven't gotten your name yet, Miss…?" Once the blabber split into different, smaller groups, he had turned to her side, with his head cocked to his left in slight curiosity as he waited for her answer.

"It's Parkinson." She instantly replied as she held out a hand. "Pansy Parkinson."

"Parkinson," he repeated in a low voice before nodding slowly. "I'm Draco Malfoy." And with a slight upturn of his lips, he shook her hand.

Pansy grinned inwardly, feeling extremely satisfied. In all her years so far, she thought that might just be her best one yet. Draco was no less than attractive, and he was a Malfoy. Furthermore, he had made her heart flutter with excitement, especially when she stared into those grey eyes of his, and found them staring back. Right then, in their very first meeting, in their very first day together at Hogwarts, she knew what she wanted – him.

And him to have his eyes set on _only_ her.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
